


Yes More

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Collared Shadow [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Community: 100_tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Saix looses himself inside Anti.





	Yes More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 25, 2016.

Saix growled, his nails elongated as they dug into the tender dark skin of the shadow that he kept collared.

The Luna Diviner had lost himself to the sensations of devouring Anti-Sora, pinning him down, gripping his wrists tightly as he slammed his hips forward.

“YES!” All Anti-Sora could do was wrap his legs around the berserker’s hips, urging him on with pitiful moans met with guttural growls. “Yes, more!”

Saix could feel himself slipping away, falling into the pleasure, damp tendrils of hair sliding into his vision as he thrust into the warmth surrounding his cock. “Say it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #89 - Desire


End file.
